Lost
by sakabatou-tetsusaiga
Summary: -Read and Reveiw, please...I realise all of these chaps are short, but that's because I'm running short on ideas. Soon, the chapters will be longer...Chap 4 is up!
1. Told and Taken

If I cannot own him, I can kill him! Mwahahaha--NOOOOOOOOOOO! I don't want him dead!! I miss him!! *Sobs* --------------  
  
"Inuyasha..Inuyasha please don't die...Please don't die..." The girls sapphire eyes filled with fresh tears, but she blinked them away as she had the last ones, looking into the han-yous amber colored orbs. Her gaze traveled down his face, meeting the delicate smile perched upon his lips, noting that the smile was as fragile as he. The girl leaned further over him, and he raised an arm weakly, brushing her raven locks behind her ears. She winced as she realized how hard he was struggling for breath. "Please...Don't die." The girls eyes fell to the multiple arrow wounds decorating his chest, and her eyes filled again with tears, these leaking onto the ground, many of them falling into his silver hair.  
  
"Kagome...Don't cry.." The han-you forced himself to sit up, panting now for each breath as he watched her, his smile haven broken to a look of sorrow. He raised a clawed hand and ran it over her cheek, brushing away her tears while musing over how soft her skin was. His hand he pulled back, and it hesitated in the air briefly, before moving behind her, pressing gently against her back. He pulled her closer, his other arm wrapping also around her, the han-you ignoring entirely that the crimson of his blood would stain her ivory blouse, and that she would have to get a new uniform. His ears touched to his skull, and he listened to her sobs, his thoughts echoing dimly in his head, though they remained unregistered. He swept his head over her shoulder, and rested it there, fighting harder for each breath that normally came so simply, blinking furiously to stay awake. He didn't want to leave yet, not before he told her how he felt. "Kagome...I love you..." The weakness in his whisper of a voice, the pause for breath just after her name told him he was constantly getting closer to death.  
  
The girls' sobs rose in volume, and she pulled him closer, so that he could feel her heart beat. She mumbled between sobs that she loved him too, begging him not to leave her, her tears continuing, running in small streams down his bare back, the pain in her voice ripping the his heart in two. He felt his grip about her loosen slightly, and he looked at her, his sight becoming fuzzy. The han-you pulled away from her just slightly, planting a small kiss upon her cheek, and letting his eyes fall closed as he fell limp in her arms, leaving her screaming his name in vain, as she tried to awaken what would remain asleep forever more.  
  
With a choked cry, the girl laid him gently upon the ground, his hair like a silver carpet below him. Shakily she stood and turned, dashing into the black forest, though she knew not where she was headed, or why.  
  
------------- 


	2. Promise

Hmmmm....Maybe I can bring him back in the later chapters...But how? Eh..Read, reveiw, and wait for the next installment.. --------------  
  
The flashes of light that engulfed the arrows were far brighter than those Kagomes produced. As they had made their way into the han-yous flesh, the raven haired girl had cried out, in both fear and shock. The preistess, she knew, was close by. How could Kikyou shoot so many arrows in succession, each hitting their mark? Had the arrows been another ploy to drag Inuyasha to the depths of hell?  
  
No, that couldn't be right. None of the arrows had hit their mark. They had been aimed for Kagome. Inuyasha had merely taken the hits, rather than watch who he'd loved die.  
  
Surprise overcame the han-you. when the arrows had hit him, and gone through him, as was the force of the blows. There was a firce anger propelling each of the twelve arrows shot, each flying so quickly he had almost not enough time to force Kagome upon the ground, so the arrows wouldn't take her as well. A cry of anger ripped through the fresh sceen of carnage, as the preistess fled, no more arrows to accompany those planted in the blood strewn soil where so shortly had a body so full of life stood. Gasping, Inuyasha ripped away all clothing from his chest, falling to his knees, and then lieing upon ground so dark with his own blood, it looked as though they were pools of ink.  
  
Dusk fell quickly through the forest, as Kagome knelt beside him, shaking with fury and tears, looking upon his face and blinking them away. He seemed so relaxed..A gental smile etched itself upon his milky face, his eyes full not of fear, but concern for her, as she whimpered beside him. The smile, she knew, was both in gratitude she remained alive, and that she was at his side, as always had she been. "Inuyasha...Inuyasha...Please don't die..Please don't die..."  
  
------------  
  
Kagomes head snapped from the ground with a jerk, her eyes rising quickly to the tree she laid beneath, in hopes that his death were merely a dream. A ragged sob pulled through her, as tears lined again her eyes, when she found the tree to be empty, as it had been for the two weeks since his death. She could almost see him, could sence him in such a way that though the tears didn't come, she began to sob, pulling herself to her feet, and clinging to the tree as if afraid if she let go, she would be loosing faith in herself, and her friends.  
  
The wind murmured in his voice her name, and she moved a hand to her head, thinking she was loosing her sanity, if she hadn't the day she had fled his corpse. Until this very night she had refused to acknowledge his death, pretending his absence was due to an injury, though her heart screamed of her foolishness, showing her in her dreams his death each time she laid to rest. "I'll kill Kikyo for this..I swear it..If I can't have him...." Bright lines of light appeared upon her cheeks, as the moon reflected in newely shed tears, tears she didn't know existed, as she plotted her revenge, shaking silently in the blackness of the night.  
  
------------- Figured I'd let you in on what had killed him. The idea was from a reader, and I thank them...Now, I need ideas for the next chapter. Flames are fine, ladidadida...I was thinking about keeping him as a wandering spirit, with little memory of anything but her, seeking her...What you think? Eh..Reveiw, please:) 


	3. Forgotten

I wants to bring him back... Mwa! --------------  
  
A flash of silver touched the night, light a giant moon beam come to life. Its features were where that not of human nor demon. They were han-you. The gleaming silver ears set upon it's head touched to its skull, as it sighed heavily, sitting in the clearing its hands touching to the black earth and remained there, as he lowered his head, staring at the ground. "Who...Who am I? I...What happened? I died..And she was there.. But why did I die? What happened to her? Kagome? Did I tell her I love her? I did...But...Who killed me? It was...It was...." He sighs again, touching a silver hand to his forehead, moaning softly. "I can't remember. I can remember Kagome...And I can remember dieing, but...That's...All.. Why? What happened? Will I remember anything else? Will I remember my name? Who am I?"  
  
Shaking his head, the sprit pulls to his feet, making his way through the forsestry, mumbling about wanting to see her again, wanting to remember. He blinks, gazing through the trees, his ears dropping yet again as he moves between the towering structers facing him on all sides, murmuring her name, as softly as the wind called through the trees, asking himself if she could see him, wondering if she was alright.  
  
Frowning now, Inuyasha catches sight of a clearing, a gasp ripped from him - though he did not breathe - when he caught sight of the sleeping group. A monk and a slayer slept there, though remaining awake, huddled beside a tree was a girl, a girl whos sight caused him much pain to see shuddaring with the internal struggle of holding back tears. Muttering her name, he made his way toward her, catching sight of the sword in her hand...  
  
------------- Thus re-enters the tetsusaiga, as well as Inuyasha... And a cliff hanger. A note-I do take suggestions, everyone I have come across *hinthint* there will be much drama, and angst in the next chappy. Sorry for shortness, didn't want to do more. It's about 4 AM, and I'm tired...I'll post this tomarrow, and wait for REVEIWS!! lol G'night... I am, by the way, open to flames and suggestions. So please review:) 


	4. Found

5 AM is not the time to write a friggan story. Lol. I'm tired, and I hate to wake up. So anyway. Yeah. I do not own Inuyasha, because if I did, there would be no show. He'd be stuck in my house. ----------------  
  
A pang of fear touched gently upon the girl face, as she stood, the sword in hand a frown caressing her features. Silence poured upon the resting clearing, and the girl strode toward her sleeping comrades, not sure what it was she planned to do.  
  
In her mind she blamed them for his death. They had not been there to help. And when they had seen the corpse, they muttered a very insincere sounding apology.  
  
Anger bubbling within her, the girl came to the monks' side, bloodlust winding through her veins, and she raised the sword higher.  
  
"Kagome! No!" Shocked, the girl turned, and backed away, glancing in the direction from which came the voice. Her eyes grew wide, and she sank to her knees, mumbling about dreams, clenching her eyes closed as she rocked back and forth to bring herself comfort, the sword upon the ground forgotten.  
  
The han-you wasn't sure if in the hands of a human, the tetsusaiga would harm a human. And he didn't wish to find out. He wasn't sure how he knew the swords name; he just knew he had to keep the girl away from it. Lines of worry decorated his face, as he realized the shock he had placed her in, by merely calling out her name. Blinking, he strode toward her. "Kagome?"  
  
The girls' head snapped back up, and she looked at him, disbelief written upon her features. She stood, staring at the ghostly figure before her, then to the moon, wondering if he were a mirage. Shivers prickled upon her spine, but she ignored them, as she waved her hand before him. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?" The ghost muttered, sure that she had used his name. He was surprised to find himself enveloped by the girl suddenly, and far more surprised to find he was material enough to hold her.  
  
"You died.." She whimpered simply, the cool of the inky night pressing upon them, as clouds slowly intercepted the light given by the moon and stars, each cloud growling lowly, sounding about ready to birth the tears of rain they had held for so long.  
  
"I know.." ------------- Still bloody tired. Eh. Did you like? More to come. Next chap will be better, believe me. 


	5. Plans

Finally updated! YAY! I dun own him, doy... ---------------  
  
The image of the ghost wavered, as moonlight faded to sunlight. The monk had awoken, as had the slayer, and it seemed fit they gawked at Inuyasha for a while. "Prehaps you were only able to hold Kagome, Inuyasha, because you did not expect her to fall through you. If it were otherwise, she may not have been able to hold onto you."  
  
"How does that help me get my body back?" The ghost gazed at the monk as though he were simple, though the question had ment to be innocent.  
  
"You may have come back as a sprit, because there is a chance for you to redeem yourself, and regain your life. May I suggest good deeds? If that does not work, you can always go after Naraku, and slay him, to get the shards. In your present condition, I doubt you can be harmed much. Infact that seems the better idea."  
  
The ghost had finally regained his memory. There was one he wanted first to kill. Kikyo. She had tried to kill Kagome, after all. Blinking, the irritable han-you wached his friends, when the call of 'Hentai!" rang through the woods, which was followed by a loud crash, and a dull thump, as the letcherous monk sank to the ground.  
  
Kagome, meanwhile sat merely watching. She had nealy killed them. Why? Did she still blame them for Inuyashas death? But he'd have his life back soon. So did it matter? She had nearly killed her friends, of course it mattered! Sighing softly, she watched as Inuyasha 'Hmmphed' and made his way to her, fading in the bright light. "What's the matter, Kagome?"  
  
She couldn't tell him what she had intended. No. It would be cruel to do that to him. "Nothing.." She whispered, her voice wavering as though something had been cutting each note, and changing its possition in her voice, so that rather than flow smoothly, the melody was chopped.  
  
The han-you rose a silver brown, looking at her still, wondering what it was that allowed his presence at all. But rather than voice his thoughts, he continued to observe her, his head tilted slightly, a small grin built into his features, though the latter was nearly impossible to see in the light.  
  
"So, are you going to kill Naraku?"  
  
"I have a miko to take care of, first.."  
  
--------------- Like? Hope so^^ 


	6. Again

Finally updated! YAY! I dun own him, doy...  
  
I own....This story, but the characters are not mine....Didn't you know that?  
  
---------------  
  
A soft snort sounded, as a purple clad figure fell to the ground, and a very angery woman stormed to Kagomes side. Sango was about ready to kill her letcherous companion. Her eye twitched slightly, as she matched Kagomes pace, smirking bitterly in the mornings tainted light as they passed the monks body. Stupid letcher. He would never learn. Toward the front, the chuckling silver spirit halted, and turned to watch, having halted their progress. His smirk was retained as the weary looking monk climbed to his feet, smiling ecstatically, muttering it being worth the pain.  
  
The taijiya rolled her eyes, sneering, her arms crossed over her chest. With a sigh, the wind wove through the trees, urging them to continue. Their progress wasn't rapid, because in the back lagged an ebony haired girl. "Kagome..Are you alright?" The girls eyes darted to the speaker, and she relaxed visably, nodding with a vauge smile. The other girl nodded as well, and the two made their way toward their male companiions, the monk earning a glare from the passing taijiya.  
  
--------------  
  
The group trekked further along, the scene changingin as the forest thickened, closing in upon them, blanketing them in the clruelly gleaming suns inescapable heat. Groans were heard from the troup of ningens, and the two youkai as the reluctantly followed the spirit who seemed to know where they were goning. One couldn't be certain, and after a moments hessitation, a certain raven locked girl approached the silver figure. After a breif conversation, she nodded, returning to her, smiling in releif. They were slowely making their way to a river. The glacious cool would be an intense relief over the baking heat they had been so unfairly coated in for hours.  
  
When finally they reached their destination, the group sank to the ground, night crawling upon the horrizon eagerly waiting to pounce upon them. Setting up a camp, the group settled to sleep, unawear they were being watched. The ghost was the only one who went without rest, but even he knew not of their stalker.  
  
---------------  
  
Darkness wrapped like a shawl around the bloack forest, as a silent firgure made it's way through the palpable, inky blackness of the starless night. Her thoughts drifted to whether the hanyou was human, even in death. Around her like ghosts swam the serpentine demons that had become her comrades. She had no one else. But...Soon... Soon she would have them all. She had enlisted help in another, one who could accomplish the job she wanted done. A slow smirk built upon her face, as she accepted the orbs of light that provided her with life.  
  
--------------- I'm soooo sorry for taking sdo long to write this! Never again, I swear...Sorta... Maybe...Heh.. Crummy chapter, I know, but I had to put out something... I'm having writers block...And school.. 


End file.
